Rich Obsessions
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: Clark always wanted something he couldn't have. Until he discovered the power of his own imagination. Warnings for homoerotic masturbation.


Clark lay up on his couch in the loft, softly throwing a baseball in the air and catching it absentmindedly as he considered his life's recent events. He sighed and shifted to lie on his side, basking happily in the bright rays of sunshine reaching in to him from the large window of the barn. He lazily turned blue eyes up to blink in the orange glow and let his lopsided smile grow as his skin heated with the dying embers of the day's light.

He was still angry at his father for not telling him the secret of his identity and where he came from. He still felt guilty for the pain that he unconsciously brought to those he was close to. He was also upset about his father's seeming hatred of Lex, despite his admittance that it mostly stemmed from his dislike of Lex's father Lionel.

After all of the lessons and moral talks from his father about treating other people fairly and not judging people based on race, gender or beliefs, his father was refusing to give the older boy a chance.

He rather liked the other boy and if he was truthful with himself, he thought that the Luthor heir was breathtakingly gorgeous. In the few weeks since they had met he had found the older boy was a lesson in opposites. He was both desiring acceptance and completely independent of everyone and everything. He had the penchant for arrogance and yet a boyish quality about him that drew Clark to want to go back over and over for another taste of what friendship would be with the man.

Everyone in his circle of trust, his friends, his family the community at large all had the same thing to say. Don't do it, don't give in don't let him take you under his wing.

Lex Luthor is Bad News.

The thought of it only made him more curious made him want to taste the forbidden fruit and race away with the knowledge it brought him. He shifted again on the couch his legs falling open as his jeans tightened against him and he realized that not for the first time he was stirring, drawing closer to arousal at the thought of the older mysterious man.

Although Lex was only six years older, many times Clark felt decades out of place to be with the cool suave man. He was only a farm boy from Kansas, what did he truly know about the world?

Sighing gustily he closed his eyes and pictured the bald man in his head, taking his time, adding details to it in a flowing rhythm as Lex was sketched out in his head, slowly taking dimension and form as unseen brushes began to contour and shade the image like only a true master could accomplish. He huffed as he finally got the image he wanted. Lex was wearing a beautifully woven purple silk shirt which slid across his skin and hugged his physique in a way he could only dream of happening on his own body. Suddenly he realized what was missing and he changed the scenery in his mind. They were lying out together in a field, the grass was thick and green and the sun was setting casting orange tints to everything the light touched just as it did in his barn.

He stared mesmerized as the dream Lex began to blush and turn away. He smiled at the more expressive version of Lex and took the other man's face, palming it gently and gasping as Lex rolled baby blue eyes up to meet his, his eye lashes catching the firelight from the sun and practically glowing the beautiful copper he would have had if not for the meteor strike.

He stroked the other man's face with his work roughened hands, his muscles flexing as he drew the beautiful man closer and kissed the soft petal like lips with all of the reverence he would never have been able to express completely in real life.

Dream Lex laughed, it sounded so perfect, so peaceful coming from the oft troubled young man. He shifted closer, leaning over the millionaire and pressing him down into the grass as he kissed him more earnestly, his lips moving across the other boy's as he brought their bodies into full contact.

He gasped and let his eyes snap open, his exceptional hearing strained to make sure no one was near as if by being in close proximity they would know the thoughts coursing through his mind. He relaxed after several tense moments, groaning softly as he adjusted himself and after a moment's deliberation unbuttoned the well worn jeans.

He settled back into the couch, fascinated for a moment by the dust which swam in the dying sunlight and sighed happily as he closed his eyes and was immediately transported back to the field with Lex. He watched the older man talk to his dream self, slowly sinking into the body of his image and suddenly was able to hear the words Lex was speaking to him.

He watched as Lex smiled at him brightly, impish glee shining brightly in his eyes as he stroked a bit of hair from Clark's eyes, "Really Clark, if you want me so bad all you have to do is claim me."

Clark stared at the dream Lex, wishing furtively that the real one would soon say the same thing though he knew in his heart it wasn't likely. He shifted closer to Lex's petting hand and basked in the other's chuckle. "I want to see you touch yourself for me, Clark." Lex purred in his ear causing his eyes to snap open in shock and disrupt the dream.

Clark lay panting, his hand clutching at the old throw on top of the red couch. He concentrated on steadying his heart rate as his hand subconsciously fell to his lap and he pulled himself from the confines of his shorts. He moaned a little, shifting so his legs could spread a little further and he smiled as the fabric tightened against him. He let his hand softly explore his length, reveling in the familiar motions and feel as he brought himself closer to full arousal.

Closing his eyes and watching as he stroked himself, listening to the gentle purrs of encouragement from Lex he was captivated as he watched the bald man strip in his dream, his hand tightening around himself as he took the bead of moisture from his own erection and used it to lubricate himself as he began to stroke faster with every button the pale man undid in his dream and every inch of perfect flesh that was exposed to him. He began to mutter terms of endearment to the phantom in his mind. His promises to be faithful and loving and devoted to Lex as his hand began to speed up. He sobbed as his mind began to slow, as it became harder to keep up the illusion and he settled for the portrait in his mind of the sweet shirtless Lex staring up at him from the grass.

He sobbed, his core tightening as the proverbial spring in his stomach became impossibly tighter and his hand sped so fast it would have been nothing but a blur to any human who saw it. He growled, his eyes flashing red and heating as his arousal sang.

And as he neared the precipice, stood on the edge of his climax Lex was suddenly holding his face in smooth white hands and smirking at Clark. "I love you, Kent." He intoned in his usual dry voice.

Clark's eyes widened as he sobbed out, his eyes releasing the heat his body was burning with, setting the door to the window on fire as he spilled himself, his voice crying out hoarsely in passion, screaming Lex's name.


End file.
